Destiny
by Cyroclastic
Summary: A preview for a story idea. Lemme know what you think :D


**Destiny**

It's funny how much home had changed. He couldn't simply sit the same way or lie back and stare at the glow stars on the ceiling. Can't quite use the shower right, can't use doors easily, can't maneuver around the kitchen without worrying. Things like this, they just got in the way of everything.

Of course the people were different too, not that he didn't think they would be. The way their eyes linger too long, the corners of their mouth dipped when they looked his way. He supposed that was better, though, than how the others had changed. They either tried so hard to pretend everything was normal that it felt fake, or they became overly accommodating, overbearing. Fussing over every little thing concerning him, constantly checking on him. Pretending like they weren't walking on eggshells around him. He knew they were only trying to help but he'd rather they didn't.

There wasn't anything wrong with him! He wasn't broken. Everything was fine. Just different. He would wish for them to accept that but there was a certain genie ghost out there he'd rather not provoke.

It took a long while for them to come to terms with the fact that this was the way he was going to be from now on. That whatever happened to him was now a part of him. He hadn't accepted it at first, but he decided he wanted to move on and live with it.

Secrets came out when it happened. His parents were horrified to find out. They wanted to run tests, tried to fix him, change him back to whatever normal he had before. Part of him wanted them to, so he wouldn't have to deal with this burden. He didn't want that part of the future to be true. The way it used to be may not have been perfect, but at least it wasn't so complicated.

He had sought out the old time ghost's lair and spoke to Clockwork about it. The old stopwatch just smiled sadly and said that things were how they should be. That somehow made things better. But it also made things worse. He thought that the future isn't written in stone. That he could work to change it for the better. Some things just can't be helped, he supposed. He didn't know how to feel about it. Clockwork told him that he needed to stay hopeful, to stay strong, to stay true to himself. He promised he would try.

He got up and stretched. It still felt weird after all this time. They pulled at his skin in odd ways. They were unexpectedly light despite their size. They didn't throw off his balance like he thought they would. They shimmered in an almost ethereal way in the sunlight, a beautiful blend of black and white, tinted with a green accents. The intricate feathers held his new power. He was told they were needed so that the power would not overwhelm his small form. He could feel them from the base on his back right up to the tips, as well as the energy they held. He stretched his wings out as wide as he could in the confines of his room before allowing them to fold up neatly as he could against his back.

They were soft, too, and cocooned his body when he was distressed, something which happened frequently as of late. The closer the date approached, the more he worried. He had been chosen. By the council of ancients themselves, as the champion of the zone. Granted the power he would need to protect it from whatever terror he was told was coming. He could only hope it would be enough. He was upset that they hadn't told him about it at first though. Sprouting wings was a scary and confusing ordeal.

They said when he completed his mission his wings would fall, and they would be no more. However, it was heavily implied that he would fall with them, that they represented some sort of sacrifice he would soon need to make. He was still young, and far be it for him to take the foreboding omens well. He wanted to return the power, and make this someone else's responsibility, but he could not simply stand by and let the zone crumble. That was not who he was.

With his uncertain fate at hand, he wanted his parents know at least some of his secrets, in case he… will never get the chance to tell them himself. He wanted to repair the rifts in his family while he still had time. So he told them, with the help of his friends and sister, that he was Phantom. That he needed to step up and fight for the zone. Of what could become of him when this was over. The last one he regretted telling them and his friends about because of

Still, it was an interesting experience for him once the crazy part post reveal had calmed down. As Fenton the wings stayed, he made them invisible and intangible, but they were still there, something that was difficult to achieve over long periods. Thus at home they remained out, despite the inconveniences. As Phantom they glowed, soft and comforting. Few other ghosts knew of how they came to be or what they represented. But they understood the power they held.

His wings gradually became a part of him rather than a strange protrusion. He learned to live with them, adapted. His friends helped him learn to control and use them, had helped make him learn the secrets of his wings. Once his parents had calmed down they decided to remodel the house to make it a little easier for him to do day to day tasks, something he greatly appreciated. He was glad he had this moment of peace, though he knew it was the calm before the storm.

And so he waited and prepared. Whatever's coming, he would be ready.

He knew couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

**A\N: heeeeyyy some winged!Danny Au idea where the wings are like a storage for his power or something and some other stuff.**

**idk i just like winged au lol**


End file.
